


The Dragon in Gringotts Speaks

by Realsupergirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realsupergirl/pseuds/Realsupergirl
Summary: A poem from the perspective of the dragon in the deepest vault in Gringotts
Kudos: 1





	The Dragon in Gringotts Speaks

The Dragon in Gringotts Speaks

I was down in the basement  
the dungeons  
guarding the wizards’ most valuables  
while they keep me in chains  
and darkness  
when these kids came along  
I could tell they were kids  
they smelled newer  
age and bitterness leave a trace  
They were the only ones in years  
who seemed concerned  
about my condition  
that’s how I knew  
it was my time  
to break through the ceiling  
fly free


End file.
